A Light in the Darkness
by Portia Xanthus
Summary: Severus Snapes friend in the past comes to teach as DADA teacher
1. Darkness

Disclaimer's notice: I do not intend to infringe on any copyright laws and do not claim to own anything that is copyrighted.  
  
All right this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. So don't be brutal. Hope you like it. Well, here goes nothing. Please review this I really need some good advice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Darkness  
  
This takes place a little after Dumbledore say "You know what I'm going to ask you to do" er... something to that effect  
  
  
  
Below the Great Hall in the dungeons of Hogwarts lives a man. A man by the name of Severus Snape...  
  
His shoulder length black hair falls into his face as he moves his feather quill tirelessly upon a piece of parchment. The candles around him sputter splashing the table with hot wax. Everything that moves in the room goes unnoticed by his sharp eyes. His focus is solely on the task before him: The parchment.  
  
If he were in his usual sharp and sensing self he would have noticed a man standing in the darkness he knew very well as, Albus Dumbledore. He watched him, unmoving. He seemed almost hypnotized by the dedication of this professor.  
  
Then Snape broke his trance state. He placed the quill down and read through the parchment. Snape's lips moved softly as he read through.  
  
His face mingling with discuss and something else. Something Dumbledore hadn't seen in the mans eyes for many years. As he neared the end of reading the parchment his face showed full disapproval. Snape jolted a candle out of the stand and burned every single piece of the parchment. He wanted no evidence. He went into his desk and found another sheet of parchment. Took the quill in his hand once again, and instantly became engrossed.  
  
Dumbledore took leave of Severus Snape's office. Respecting the mans wishes for privacy against all outside contact. Snape's eyes never knew he was there. He never looked up as he worked on a letter.  
  
Severus Snape continues writing long into the night. He was going to do his mission correctly. He didn't care how long it would take. He was going to do it. It had to be done perfectly. It wouldn't work if it wasn't. He reread the piece of parchment resting in front of him. He was pleased with the result. He rummaged through his desk searching for his seal. Finally he found it. He sealed the envelope securely. Took out his wand and placed a charm on the letter. Only the person meant to read it would be able to look upon the message born inside.  
  
Snape walked through Hogwarts chalk white. He looked like a ghost, and his unnatural paleness at the moment gave him an eerie glow. He couldn't believe he was about to mail the letter. It was the last thing he expected to have to do. He thought he would have died before he would ever be able to mail this particular letter.  
  
He looked around for the perfect owl. He saw Dumbledore's owl perched in a corner. She was young and swift. Snape knew he would understand why his owl was missing. He also had this strange feeling he left her there for him. Dumbledore's owl was always on business and rarely seen by anyone but Dumbledore. He tied the letter to her legs and carried her to the window for release. " Dive this letter only to the person on the envelope no one else." he said sternly. He released her and watched her fly swiftly away into the darkness. He could only wait now.  
  
He took the long journey back to his room and lied awake for the rest of the night in the darkness. He knew there would be no chance of sleep that night after the letter he wrote. He watched as the darkness died and a new day start to arise. There was nothing else to do. 


	2. The Enchantress

Chapter Two: The Enchantress  
  
This takes place at the start of term feast in Harry's fifth year. Big time gap.  
  
The summer had gone unusually slow, and nothing majorly exciting happened. Harry went to live with the Weasly's, but that was about it. He soon found his spot at the gryffindor table and looked up to see the teacher's table.  
  
Like usual there was a seat missing up their for the new DADA teacher. It was perfectly normal.  
  
But, up at the teachers table he didn't notice that something was abnormal. Snape was sitting close to Dumbledore in a deep worried conversation. Snape stood up suddenly half way through Dumblerore's words, and he left the great hall without a word to anyone.  
  
He brushed passed students as he walked towards the stairs to the dungeons and disappeared. He couldn't sit up there and be patient. His patients were thinner than normal. Every movement in his body showed this.  
  
[In the Great Hall]  
  
Dumbledore stood as always before in the Great Hall to give his start of term notices. The school watched on as the first years were sorted. Everything seemed to be a hushed tenseness in the air. No one was sure if it was because of what happened last year or if it was because of something new, but no one new who soon there question of this would be answered. It was going to be answered soon.  
  
The first sign was a giant griffin vulture flew through one of the windows in the Great Hall. It was very unexpected and many of the students screamed in horror at the sight of the monstrous bird, but Dumbledore was pleased and he smiled respectfully at it. The bird dropped to the ground and stood up. It had a clumsy movement about it now that it was on the ground, but then to everyone's surprise and horror even all the teacher, except for Dumbledore, it bowed and then spoke.  
  
"Hello, my name is Valdis. I bring no harm. I was told by my Mistress to give a professor Severus Snape a message. Where may I find him?" His speech was eloquent. He knew exactly what he said. He was not to be reckoned with.  
  
"Valdis, It is so nice to see you again. You will find him in the dungeons. I think he will be glad to see you too." the vulture turned to leave, but Dumbledore spoke again," When will your mistress be here?"  
  
"Soon." was all he spoke and he took flight again and headed for the dungeons.  
  
The Great hall was filled with a murmur when the vulture left. Dumbledore waited patiently for the noise to die away. His seemed very pleased, and then he stood and spoke to the Hall.  
  
"I wish to make another announcement; I did not want to make it until I knew for sure she was coming. Your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher will be Professor Felice Prewitt. She is an enchantress of the highest order. She has powers that the minister of magic could only wish, and powers I will never have. Some have you may have read her name in "Hogwarts a History" she is one of the many enchanters who has enchanted this school. Her masterpiece. Is this ceiling that she perfected that many other could not, many years ago. She has been un located for about 15 years. Professor Snape was kindly enough to find her for us. Seeing as they are friends"  
  
At this every face that was excited turned glum and scared. A friend of Snape's did not sound good to them. Dumbledore sat back down and began to talk to McGonagall.  
  
A few minutes later the large bird emerged with Snape. Snape walked immediately to Dumbledore and began to speak away from the rest of the teachers.  
  
"It is not polite to whisper, especially when their are other people around." said a voice in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone jumped at this new figure that had just appeared before them. She was dressed in a blood red cloak of velvet. The hood of the cloak covered her face. Dumbledore smiled at the hooded figure fondly.  
  
"Professor Prewitt, I am so glad your finally here please come. Take off your hood" Dumbledore said amicably. Two tiny hands came out of the depths of folds and reached and pulled the hood away from her face.  
  
She was beautiful. She had the darkness shade of brown possible without calling it black. The red cloaks color played across her glistening dark brown eyes, giving them a faint tin of red to them, making her seem even more magical. She had a classic look about her face, her features melted gently into each other. There was not a sharp edge to be found. She looked like nothing a friend Professor Snape would have. All the students' jaws dropped even the girls. They had never seen or had such a beautiful teacher as the one that stood before them at this moment.  
  
She walked to the teachers' table seeming almost to float across. She first came to Hagrid and he took the cloak off with his large hands as gently as he could. He embraced her in a gentle hug and he bent down to allow her to place a kiss on his cheek. The dress she wore under the cloak was even more amazing. It was a red dressed covered in black lace, and around her bare neck she wore a circular piece of Venetian glass on a delicate gold chain.  
  
She greeted each teacher in almost the same way as Hagrid. Staying longer with others. Most of the teachers seemed entranced by her also. Dumbledore looked at her with twinkling eyes. They embraced and spoke more softly. She then moved on to Snape. When their eyes meet both seemed lost for words. She moved her hand out for him to shake. It was an odd thing for friends not to embrace, but then again it is Snape.  
  
She sat down next to Dumbledore and began to talk. They talked even after the students and other teachers had left. He walked her to her room hidden behind a large statue. She entered the room and looked around. She was back at Hogwarts yet again, but she always knew she would be. 


	3. Potions and Dark Arts

I would just like to say again that these Harry Potter characters are not my characters, they are J.K. Rowling's.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Potions and Dark Arts  
  
  
  
For some reason most of the students walk up actually wanting to receive their schedules. When they walked the halls going down to the Great Hall the armor, statues, and paintings that lined the walls seemed top whisper happily to one another. They didn't know why. The enchanted things of the castle had never been this happy all at once.  
  
"I think it is because of her. What did he say her name was Professor Pr.." Ron had begun, but was cut off immediately by the emerging figure, which just happened to be Professor Prewitt.  
  
" Hello, So when will I be meeting your presence in class?" she asked so eloquently.  
  
"Um.Well we won't know until. Professor McGonagall gives us our schedules at breakfast, Professor." Hermione said in a weak voice Ron and Harry had never heard before.  
  
"Ah, Gryffindors." It wasn't a question, " fifth years I suppose. What are your names?"  
  
"I am Hermione Granger, and these are my friends Harry Potter and Ron Wealsey." She said a little bit louder.  
  
Professor Prewitt shook Hermione's hand and then moved slightly to look at Harry. Harry was ready for her to scan his forehead for the scar, but her eyes stayed locked to his. She seemed more fascinated by them then any scar could ever. She finally got strength enough to move her head towards Ron and she shook his hand also. Then she said, "Well, I guess you better get down to breakfast, as must I. I will enjoy having you three in my class. Oh, and don't be late for class, today."  
  
She walked off leaving the three confused at her last words. "Can she read the future like Professor Trelawney?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione made a sound of disapproval. "Of course not. She can't read in the future that we will have her class today. Have we ever had Defense against the dark arts on the first day back? No. Besides do you actually think Professor Trelawney can read the future?"  
  
The three walked down to the Great Hall laughing happily. As they ate they talked about there meeting in the hall with Professor Prewitt and their summers. Soon Professor McGonagall came around and started handing out the schedules to the Gryffindors. When Hermione received hers her face went chalk white. Ron immediately grabbed it out of her hand and looked it over. His face also went chalk white.  
  
"Professor isn't there something wrong with this schedule?" Ron asked weakly. The Professor took up the piece of paper and looked through it slowly.  
  
"No, it is correct. Professor Dumbledore asked for all the fifth year schedules to be like this." She sounded as if she disapproved somewhat.  
  
"But, Professor, why is Potions longer?"  
  
"Professor Snape has a lot of things to teach you this year before you take your OWL's." she said calmly. She walked off and started handing out the rest of the schedules. The fifth years stood there looking as if death had just tapped them on the shoulder. Finally Harry spoke.  
  
"So what do we have today.other than potions. I can't look at this piece of paper again."  
  
"Well, first, I have Arithmansy, so. You guys have Divination and then we have potions, and." Hermione stopped suddenly, "Then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Everyone looked at each other then they slowly turned their heads up to the teacher's table to look at Professor Prewitt. When she looked up from her conversation with Professor McGonagall her eyes hit the faces of the stunned Gryffindors, and her eyes seemed to laugh at the sight before her while her mouth was curled upwards slightly in the corners gave out nothing.  
  
The students moved out of the Great Hall separating to go to their classes. Ron and Harry climbed up the stairs to where Divinations was, not at all happy about their first day back.  
  
As the Gryffindors emerged from divinations, their faces showed an actual wanting of going back. Harry even felt it would be better to have her predict his death every second then go down into the dungeons for potions, which would have be sure death. They grudgingly walked down to the cold dark dungeons.  
  
The door to the dungeons was closed and none dared to enter without it being opened by the Potions Master first. Even Draco Malfoy stood in silence. They heard a swift movement from the stairs and turned to see Snape looking menacing coming down. He opened the door with out a word, pointed for them to enter and closed the door with loud hiss. Every student in that room felt they were going to be slaughtered. He wrote some ingredients on the board and sent them to work on reviewing from last year. By the end of the class the students were ashen faced and tired. Neville was worse out of them all he received 5 detentions for the 5 cauldrons he melted. He released them, and they came into the sunlight of the Great Hall. They had survived. They ate their lunch and moved to the Gryffindor common room. To clean up from the potion's disaster.  
  
"We had better not be late for Dark Arts." Ron said after changing his robes, " I just hope she isn't as bad as Snape was today. I don't think I could survive a day like this again!"  
  
They moved out of the common room and back down stairs. They looked at the cracked door of the Dark Arts room cautiously.  
  
Then a male voice spoke from inside, " Enter, and there is no time to waste Professor Prewitt will be here shortly."  
  
They entered and looked around the room. It was the Griffon Vulture, Valdis, who had spoken. He sat on a perch near the teacher's desk. He had an excellent view of the whole classroom. They sat down and waited for Professor Prewitt to show. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
All right that's chapter three. Sorry about ending it like that. I wanted her class to be a chapter unto itself.  
  
So what do you think? Please review.  
  
~ Portia 


	4. The Lesson

Before I start writing chapter four I would like to thank the people who have reviewed. I would also like to apologize for my grammar/ mechanics. It was always my worst subject. I am working on it. * Ponders about the fact that she actually graduated High School with honors* I love literature. I just have a problem with getting it on paper so again I apologize for my idiotic mistakes. ( For anyone out in the world who plans on having children or already has them you should be happy to know I will not be teaching them. Hehehehehehe. Sorry, anyway on with chapter four.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: The lesson  
  
  
  
They watched the vulture with a feeling of foreboding never taking their eyes off his sharp eyes. The vulture glared blandly back.  
  
" I don't bite. I might peck and nip, but seeing as I have no teeth I can't actually bite." He spoke suddenly in his monotone voice, making each student jump under the tension they felt, "No sense of humor." He shook his head and leapt from the perch onto the ground. Valdis walked awkwardly to the door and looked out into the halls.  
  
"My dear Valdis did you actually think for a second I might enter this room by means of such a door?" said the voice of Professor Prewitt. The students began going into anxiety attacks at the fact they couldn't see their teacher. The Vulture turned around and looked as if he rolled his eyes at the sight before him. He released his wingspan and landed gently on the perch. His eyes seemed to be focused on an empty desk in the back of the room. Their eyes followed his, and soon they were all staring at the empty desk. Then a figure slowly materialized before their eyes wearing a jade colored dress. It was her young face that made this teacher strange. Her dark brown hair was being struck with rays of sunlight giving her deep red streaks of highlights. The class was instantly under her mystical spell. Her eyes were laughing again, and then she spoke, "You always have to ruin my fun? Don't you, Valdis?" She moved fluidly to the front of the room, and began to pet the bird lovingly. Most of them felt sick to there stomach watching such a beautiful person loving such a gruesome creature. She turned around and sat on her desk, and for the first time her lips parted to laugh at the sight of the students that sat before her. "Sorry, I played such an awful trick on you, it is apart of the lesson I will begin to teach today. As Dumbledore has already told you I am Professor Felice Prewitt, and I do feel bad that your first lesson was not a happy one I wish to make it up to you. I will allow you to ask me five questions about myself, so choose them well. I am sure the other years will be jealous that you know more information about me than they do. Then we shall begin the lesson I have planned. So, who would like to begin the interrogation?"  
  
They looked around at each other nervously. None of there teachers before had ever said anything about themselves. Professor Prewitt slid off the desk and busied herself with writing something, and then finally Dean Thomas got up enough nerves to raise a timid hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Thomas, what is your question?" she asked without looking up from the piece of parchment.  
  
"Well. er. um. I was wondering. You see you look so young, but Dumbledore says your friends with Professor Snape and well he doesn't.er.um look as young as you. Dumbledore also said you had gone missing 15 years ago, and I was just wondering how old you really are?" he said cautiously, but she looked up and smiled at him warmly making him feel a little bit better.  
  
" I am 36, Mr. Thomas. The same age of Professor Snape." She said casually and went back to writing. Their mouths dropped.  
  
"But you can't be! You look no older than, than 25!" Lavender and Parvati said in shock.  
  
Professor Prewitt looked at them with the same level of shock. "Have you read or heard anything about enchanters?" The only person to shake their head yes was Hermione. Professor Prewitt continued, " Oh dear, you have much to learn. Being titled as an Enchanter brings the highest respect. The reason why is they spend there time after going to a school like this one; they spend about 30 years apprenticing a highly skilled Enchanter, and then they spend another 30 years perfecting what they were taught. The reason I look so young is because it takes about 60 years to become a full fledged Enchanter. That means I would be about 80 when I could actually start as an Enchanter. There is an age enchantment that is immediately performed when you enter. It adds to our life expectancy. I am of course an exception to this 60-year rule. I learned and perfected what they knew in 15 years. It is an unheard of rate. There is only one other person who learned it faster than 60 years. I think it was about.oh, 25 years. Yes it took him 25 years. It doesn't happen often. All right you have three questions left. Who wants to ask?" They just stared at her. Her tone of voice made it seem like it was an ordinary occurrence. Finally Hermione raised her hand, " Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well, I read that Enchanters have to be chosen by other enchanters, and I was wondering which one chose you?" she said softly.  
  
" Yes you are correct they are chosen. Professor Dumbledore chose me. I tried my hardest at Hogwarts to never pull to much attention to myself, but Dumbledore knew I was bright and a quick learner. My house gave me away too. I was placed in Ravenclaw. He taught me all he could and then I became to strong for him and had to learn the rest on my own. That is one of the reasons I le."  
  
"Are you married?" Ron blurted out suddenly the class and Professor Prewitt laughed.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Weasley, I am married, but my husband died shortly after I left." She said with a smile playing across her face, but if you looked deep into her eyes there was a painful sorrow lying in their depths. Then she suddenly looked at Harry as if she had just read his mind, "Would you like to ask the last question?"  
  
"Dumbledore said you and Sna. I mean Professor Snape are friends, and I was wondering how did you ever become friends with him?" he said as cautiously as possible. The rest of the classed looked as if he had crossed the line.  
  
"We were in the same year at Hogwarts. He liked to be alone. Spent most of his time reading books in the library, restricted and non-restricted. I like challenges you see becoming his friend was a very large challenge to take up, but I did. I was just as stubborn as he is and then finally I started to chip away at him. He of course hated it then finally he started to give in ever slowly. , And that's how we became friends. Now! The last question has been answered so I will begin the lesson. I talked to one of my old friends Remus Lupin, and he says you have done boggarts. He can't remember what all your fears are, but I am sure you know what your fear is. Now for the rest of the class I want you to write down as much information as you know about your particular fear. I will tell you what we will do with that next lesson."  
  
They set to work writing as much information as they could about there fear. Most of them could only think of a sentence or two about theirs, but Harry was writing non-stop about dementors and the Potronus.  
  
They turned it in at the end of class, but she spoke before she dismissed them, " I asked Dumbledore to make your potions class a little longer, and the only way it would be changed is if you came to my class on time. I will ask Dumbledore to change your schedules back to normal. I am glad you took my hint about being on time."  
  
Neville was practically jumping for joy while the rest of the class tried to suppress theirs. All they could really say was that the day had been interesting.  
  
[You will see some Snape and Professor Prewitt action later.] 


	5. Torn Entries

Chapter Five: Torn Entries  
  
"You sent for me?"  
  
"Yes, Severus, please sit down. I have recieved some..." Dumbledore lifts up about twenty letters, " A lot of letters"  
  
"What do they have to do with me, Headmaster?"  
  
"Nothing, technically, They all have to do with Felice."  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
"Well, nine of the letters are from the Ministry of Magic requesting her dismisal from Hogwarts as soon as possible. Another one is from Lucius Malfoy, He wishes to make a friendly visit to the school sometime within the week."  
  
Snape shot out of his chair and began pacing, his hands fisting, "But, he knows..."  
  
"Yes, I know Severus, and I am sure he is hoping something will happen. He knows nine letters from the ministry is just a joke to her. She is Stuborn. You know that. I wonder where she got it from?"  
  
Snape shot him a glare of pure venom, Dumbledore laughed heartily.  
  
"Seriously, Severus, I would hate to what would happen if they were in the same room, She hates him more than anyone." Snape made a sound of disbelief." Really, Severus, you know she doesn't..."  
  
"How are you going to keep Lucius Malfoy away from her?" Changing the subject.  
  
"I am not going to do anything. There is nothing I can do when she gets angry. She wont listen to me." Dumbledore stared at Snape with a meaningful look. Snape refused to make eye contact with him. "I see, well thank you for your time Severus."  
  
Snape walked towards the door, but stoped as he placed his hand on the door knob. He turned to look at Dumbledore, "What were the other ten letters about?"  
  
"They are torn diary entries. Her mother sent them to me when she found out she had come back. She felt I needed to know somethings."  
  
"What do they say?"  
  
"You will have to find out for yourself." and with that he flung the ten bulging envelopes at Snape. Snape left without another word. Dumbledore stood behind his desk watching the man leave.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it is such a short chapter I wanted to put what happens next in another chapter. It will be up soon. 


	6. Two Entries

Chapter six: Two Entries  
  
  
  
Snape's feet fell more heavily with each step he made closer to the dungeons. His face was hard to read even by the best analyst. The crinkled entries stayed clutched tight in his hand. His pace was quick to all that passed by this master of potions, but he himself was in slow motion. His mind was a racing with memories of happy and painful times. His head was in complete rewind when he finally reached his office. His cloak swirled as he sat behind his desk. His eyes never moved from the entries. Finally he opened the first. A letter written in her mother's hand was what he read first:  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
She tore these out in front of me in one of her fits of childish rage towards me, and then she left never to be seen for 15 years. I never read them until you wrote and told me she was back. It was strange to read these. I never knew my daughter. Did you know any of these things? I thought if you didn't know these things you should. I feel you have more of a right to know this than me. I have been horrible to her. I know there is some things you have always wondered about I think they might help in some way.  
  
Lysandra Prewitt  
  
  
  
He laughed at this woman's letter. She was right; she never did know her daughter. He crumpled up the letter and threw it into an open drawer. He took the first entry out and began to read:  
  
Well here I am again. I hate it here I want to go home, away from them. I ask my father every single year if I can skip these horrible visits with my mother and sister, and every single time I get the same answer, " Well, now, Felice, darling. Your Mother misses you very much." How can she miss me when Florence and I are exact replicas?!?!?!?! She can just start calling Florence, Felice, if she misses me that much! I told that to my Dad once, he smiled. It was a smile that said, "I know, I know how stupid all this is." I have to go though. No matter how stupid we both think it is. So here I am, yet again. Miserable. Having to look into my twins face yet again. You know it is weird to look at her; it is like looking in a mirror, except this reflection has a different thought pattern. It isn't the same at all as a mirror reflection. I find it creepy. I always thought twins were supposed to like each other? We don't have anything in common other than our face. She is spoiled. Dad never spoils me, he makes me do things if I want them, and Florence gets everything handed to her on a silver platter. I broke one of her fingers today! It wasn't my fault though. She put her fingers within my reach! Oh, you should have seen her face! I had never seen a face go that many shades of purple! That is why I am stuck in this room, actually I am not even suppose to be writing write now. She can't do anything though. She never does anything. She just fixed her finger and sent me off to my room. Hate the term "my" room it is not my room, my room is far away from this room. I wish I was back in my room, but I am not, not for another three weeks.  
  
Snape placed the diary entry on the desk, smirking. His mind was drenched in memories of those two and their rivalry. He picked up the next entry and began to read...  
  
  
  
I got my letter from Hogwarts today. I never thought I would get one, but my dad was right, he always seems to be right. He is a clever man. I hope I am in the same house he was, I think it would make him happy even though he would be happy if I got into any of the houses. I don't think I am clever enough to be in Ravenclaw though.  
  
He says Florence might be in Slytherin, like her mother. What if I am too? Would that happen just because we are twins? I don't think I could stand being in the same House as her. How Horrible! My dad told me not to worry, and I am trying! Really I am, but I can't help think of all the horrible things that might happen! We will kill each other before our First year is finished!  
  
He was going to let me have an owl at Hogwarts. Some how Florence found out and she told her Mom. Well Some how. She has some kind of "amazing" power over him, and I am still without a pet. Thanks to her! I don't think she wants me to be happy. I have always wanted a pet! I am always alone. I hate it. I think I would be better taking care of an animal, more than Florence. Mom is getting her a cat! How unfair! I hope it rips her face off! That would be a really good thing; people will be able to tell us apart.  
  
My dad said I might be able to get one next year, but I don't think I will. I asked him if I could get Vulture. He laughed at me. Then asked, "And what will you do with this Vulture?" I told him I would make him talk. He laughed again, but it was a strange laugh. It seemed to be mixed with worry and fear. I saw him a couple minutes later writing a letter. I don't know what it said, but I did notice that my name came up in the letter often. I am scared. What if I said something wrong? I wonder what will happen.  
  
I think he is getting sick. His eyes aren't the same as they were. They almost look as if they have been dimmed. I asked him what is troubling him, but he only shook his head and asked me to read him some poems. So I did. I don't want to leave now. I don't know what he will do without me. I will have to write to him everyday.  
  
  
  
Snape sat back in his chair his eyes were unfocused. Felice had never talked about her father or mother in anyway. It was always a mystery to him. It didn't feel right for him to read this. He placed all the entries in a drawer and sealed it with his wand. He couldn't read anymore. It didn't feel right to him. He left his office quietly, and headed up to the great hall for dinner.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing. I am really sorry for having to do this, but when I put up the next chapter I will also have to change my rating to "R" I have some chapters I never expected to make. The type of chapters that need a rating of "R" will not be up for a while. I am really sorry.  
  
Portia X. 


End file.
